


The one where we learn the triumvirat comes from the southernest South

by herisson_et_musaraigne



Series: Les Amis Headcanons [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Modern Era, The South of France, Well - Freeform, and yet here we are, courf too, enjolras is fundamently against sleep, i never thought i would reference football teams in my first fic, only when they work though, the southern accent from France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herisson_et_musaraigne/pseuds/herisson_et_musaraigne
Summary: SO, we know that all except Bossuet come from the South, but like, what if the triumvirat comes from *the* South. They look normal, but if they are really tired or drunk, they will slip back into a heavy southern accent. Really heavy.
Series: Les Amis Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The one where we learn the triumvirat comes from the southernest South

**Author's Note:**

> Note to non-french readers (which, is, I guess, everyone) :  
> Hi, a french person here ! So, as a writer, it amuses me to no end that they all come from the South. If you come from the South, you will have a slight accent. It's more or less slight, kind of hard to tell, but you will fight with all the others on the pronunciation of half the words including an 'o'. However, if you do come from the SOUTH-SOUTH (I'm talking Marseilles, Nices, Aix-en-Provence here if you want to use a map), oooh boy. That's a really heavy accent. Really really heavy. Know that there are not that much strong accents in metropolitan France, with the Southern being the strongest. Now, the thing is, if you came from the south but moved to Paris to study, you would end up falling in more of a Parisian accent. As in, your accent would kind of disappear. However, if you were to be, say, drunk or exhausted, it might come back out (if you were to come back south, were most talk with this accent, it will also come out).  
> Anyways, picturing the triumvirat talking with a heavy southern accent is hilarious to me.

All things considered, it was a pretty chill night. 

Most of Les Amis were sprawled in the common room. Bahorel and Feuilly were having a debate in hushed whispers, which was being sketched by Grantaire, on the opposite side of the couches island. Joly, Bossuet and Combeferre were watching a documentary on the TV, and Jehan was furiously scribbling in his notebook, but the good kind of furiously scribbling (“There is a good kind of furiously scribbling ?” had asked Feuilly. “There is a good kind, as long as there is a bad kind it can be associated with.” Bahorel shrugged. “Wait, there's a bad kind” “Does he look like he's trying to kill someone with that pen ? No ? Then it's the good kind.”).

On this pretty sight, Courfeyrac and Enjolras suddenly arrived from upstairs, probably one of their room. Courfeyrac made a run from the kitchen, while Enjorlas put his laptop on the snack table in between the couches and got a cushion to sit on. 

“Wow, you look like death, oh fearless leader.” 

That earned Grantaire a glare, but not a lot more, which only further proved his statement. Enjolras didn't seem to have slept in the last four days. There were what looked to be to be actual bruises under his eyes, which worried Joly for the split second he thought his friends got into a fight, and really worried him the moment he realized this was from lack of sleep. Enjolras didn't seem to mind. He just opened his computer and had his fingers flying across the keyboard in a matter of seconds. 

With horror, they noticed the noise from the kitchen was Courfeyrac using the coffee machine. Bossuet put a hand on Enjolras shoulder to catch his attention. “Shouldn't you guys just give up on coffee and go to sleep already ?” All agreed. That is, except the man in question. “Thank you but we're fine.” 

If anyone wasn't entirely listening to the conversation, they all where now. Confusion and surprised were written on everyone's faces. Except Combeferre, which was stopping the documentary (it was on youtube anyways, not like they had cable television in this household). Their mind were streaming with questions, and Bahorel, whose eyes had gone comically wide, chocked out a “What ?” which Enjolras heard, and understood it as an opposition, and nothing was going to step between him and this cup of coffee.

“Like I said we are fine. We have to finish this assignment, and letting futile things like sleep come in the way of our inspirations would be an outraging shame we would impose on our fertile minds, and as much as I get that sleep is part of human basic biology, should we really let--”

The baffling thing wasn't that Enjolras was refusing to get some sleep already, no, that was a common occurrence. What was new however, was the heavy southern accent lacing his every words. His sentences got a slight musicality to them, he opened all his 'o's, which happened often with Les Amis however never quite this strongly, and one could almost here the 'g' ending most of his nasal vowels.* To hear Enjolras ranting was something, to hear him do so in a heavy accented voice was on another level.

Courfeyrac chose this moment to pop back in, with two mugs of coffee. He sat down next to his friend, still going on about the nonsense of this all sleep ordeal, and gently cut him of after looking at the screen of the computer.

“Did you put the references yet, or should I do it ?” 

That seemed to stop Enjolras, who started discussing the references with Courfeyrac. The rest of Les Amis were slowly descending into madness, because, excuse us, but why did Courfeyrac have the same, if not stronger, accent ? As Combeferre was watching the chaos unfold, he chuckled to himself. Feuilly noticed. “You know why this two are talking with accents an OM* supporter would be proud of ?”

Combeferre looked at him, a grin on his face. Now, as far as Combeferre's grins went, this one meant they were going to be played with. Before the man even opened his mouth, Feuilly knew he was screwed.

“Well, it's just a matter of slipping back into old language mannerisms when the inhibition is lowered, which here comes from sleep-deprivation.”

Which was a fair enough answer, and would have been a kind and logical one, if it wasn't for the fact he said it with the same heavy southern accent as the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> *It is a description of the Southern accent, as I hear it. Nasal vowels are sounds which doesn't really exist in English. They are the on,en,an,in,un. And basically, with a southern accent, it sounds like there is a 'g' at the end of some of those sounds. Opening the 'o' basically means saying the 'o' the open way (there are closed and opened 'o'). It happens often with Les Amis, since people coming from the south in general (as in, not necessarily the south-south I headcanon the triumvirat to be from) open their 'o'.
> 
> *OM is a football team in Marseilles, which is a big town in the southernest part of metropolitan France.
> 
> Note somewhere that I also headcanon that the time they somehow got Ferre drunk, he started singing traditional Provençal songs (Provence being the name of a part of the South) really loudly.


End file.
